


Anderson??

by ifijust_layhere



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Coming Out, I know elle was shot but i still like anderson, M/M, Multi, kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifijust_layhere/pseuds/ifijust_layhere
Summary: How does a team of elite profilers handle the discovery of their unit chief and resident genius' relationship? Probably betting on how they'll come out..





	Anderson??

The team switched whoever got food as well as decided where they ate during cases. A tradition from when Gideon and Rossi worked together in the BSU. Morgan and JJ always mixed up their preferences, but a pizza was their staple. Rossi would prefer to buy takeout Italian even if he'd insist he could do better and Prentiss reached for easy food such as sandwiches. Garcia only traveled with them on occasion, nevertheless the blonde usually opted for the same as Derek.

And Aaron Hotchner, he ordered Chinese takeout. The man was a creature of habit, however annoying it could be the entire team was well past accepting each other's quirks. Now Spencer Reid has avoided Chinese takeout since he was a kid. Nevertheless, he and Aaron didn't seem bothered by the other's disapproval.

The food raised a very vivid memory of his father moreover making him bitter. Spencer was eight and his mother had been having an especially bad day. William knew deep down that it wasn't good for his son to stand outside of his and Diana's room, especially since her rapid increase in episodes. Toxic for an eight-year-old to wait for the hysterical screeching to subside before racing to his mother's side.

With uncharacteristic concern, the man had ordered his child to walk away and give Diana an hour to exhaust herself into a manageable state. It was an attempt at good parenting. William had surprised an eight-year-old Spencer by acting with fondness, listening to his son ramble about how the country ‘Americanized' the flavor and cultural aspects of Chinese food.

An old memory, although for a long time, it had held the reason to why he felt pessimistic when he ate it and refused to learn how to use the proper utensils. He'd much rather have Thai or Mediterranean, foods with culture but no personal baggage. The few good moments they had together could never sway his hardened emotions.

Perhaps part of his dislike fell back to their case in New York several years ago, JJ's rubber band trick. How embarrassing it was requesting a fork. Morgan will tell that story at his funeral one-day without a doubt.

These were their habits, preferences. Complicated or not each of the team members noticed. No wonder they'd figure it out.

 

Approaching the four-month point in Spencer and Aaron's relationship, it was the genius' turn to choose dinner for the local Police Department. Surprising everybody, they had Chinese. Yes, chosen by Mr. 'It's like trying to forage for dinner with a pair of number two pencils', himself. The team's first hint.

The next clue was when Hotch had chosen Thai, changing routine for the first time in his career. The profilers were catching on.

If truth be told, everybody was. Anderson began noticing their coffee runs with each other. Hell, even Strauss had observed the two profiler's paperwork nights in Hotch's office. Small rumors spread like wildfire between all of the agents, techies, and secretaries.

The rumors, still in the air, once the team finished their most recent case in New York. It was the young doctor's turn, again as fate would have it. Reid's choice was the same restaurant from his first trip to New York. Hotch had been the agent to choose that same restaurant years ago.

 

By the time the team sat down along with ordering their food from the unchanged restaurant, Rossi had already banned office related conversations. Consequently, Derek jumped at his opportunity to tease Reid. Rossi and Emily had been filled in well about Reid's short lasting time with chopsticks and a beautiful reenactment of flying noodles from Morgan plenty of times.

"Did you remember to pack rubber bands JJ?" Morgan questioned nudging her slightly as he ate.

Spencer pulled an annoyed face before making a show of picking up the wooden utensils, all eyes on him. Enjoying the team's shock as they watched him snatch up a piece of Mushu and drop it into his mouth successfully.

"Hah!" The genius laughed in triumph. All of the profilers, minus Hotch, jaws dropped.

"Wha-at!?" The girls questioned simultaneously. Rossi leaned back, smirking as if he'd already known the answer.

Morgan seemed to be in half awe and half shock as Spencer repeated the motion with his Udon, their Unit Cheif still snickering at their friends' reactions.

At that moment the months of observations and 'trying not to profile' the two Special Agents came together.

"You did this!" Derek accused, pointing a finger at Hotch. "You taught Reid how to use chopsticks. You betrayed us, man!"

Aaron looked down, cracking a small sheepish grin. "Yes, Morgan. I betrayed the team for teaching my boyfriend how to use chopsticks." The words were sarcastic, murmured, but the entire team had still heard them.

"Suddenly I owe Strauss fifty bucks," Rossi commented breaking the silence. "I never should have bet on you Reid, especially when I know Aaron is capable of having loose lips."

Derek tapped his fingers beside his own plate, "Same here with my baby girl. Penelope will never let me hear the end."

Spencer's voice raised several octaves, "You guys made a betting pool on who would out our relationship!" Less of a question more a statement.

"Yeah Spence, and let me say that you've disappointed a few people in the bureau." This was JJ handing two twenties and a ten dollar bill to Emily.

Prentiss was grinning ear to ear, pocketing her award from the media liaison. "Thank you Aaron Hotchner!"

Morgan pressed his lips together as he began playing with is own food. "Does anyone else owe Anderson a ton of money?"

The couple watched their team banter while clasping their hands together under the table with a single question on their minds. How did Anderson beat an entire team of elite profilers?


End file.
